


Weight of a Loss

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: I still suck at titles.
Takes place after the semifinal today, from Tobin's POV, which is something new to me.
I'm not a Thorns fan, but I definitely wanted them to win over the Flash.
Any mistakes are mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at titles.
> 
> Takes place after the semifinal today, from Tobin's POV, which is something new to me.
> 
> I'm not a Thorns fan, but I definitely wanted them to win over the Flash.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

When Tobin finally made it back to her apartment, she headed straight for her bedroom, not bothering to say anything to her roommates. Sighing as she flopped onto the bed, she gingerly brought her leg up, wincing at the pain that still remained.

Her phone dinged in her pocket, and she groaned as she went to grab it. Looking at the screen, she smiled slightly as she saw a text from Alex.

_ Call me when you’re ready. _

The midfielder put her phone down and just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Her phone went off again, this time a call, and Tobin smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

“Kel,” she greeted.

“Hey, Tobs,” the defender greeted. “You okay?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

The midfielder sighed. “Not right now, but I will be,” she answered softly, trying not to cry.

“There’s still time to join me and Ash on our trip,” Kelley replied playfully, trying to cheer up her girlfriend.

Tobin laughed sadly. “No, it’s okay. You guys go have fun on your own,” she said with a small smile. “I don’t think I’d be good company right now,” she finished.

“But maybe that’s why you should come with us,” the defender reasoned.

“No, seriously, Kel, you go on your trip, and when you get back, you, me, and Alex can go on a vacation of our own,” Tobin said.

“Okay,” Kelley reluctantly agreed. “Tobin, you played great today,” she said quietly.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” the midfielder muttered.

“Tobin Heath,” Kelley reprimanded gently. “You can’t carry the team yourself. It’s not possible. Just look at how Rio ended,” she argued. “You and Carli were basically our entire offense, and Jill relied on that a bit too much. You’re only one person, there’s only so much you can do,” she finished.

“I know,” Tobin whispered, the tears she’d been holding back finally falling. “I know, but I tried so hard to get this team into the final. It just sucks,” she explained.

“And I’m proud of you for that,” the defender stated genuinely. “I’m proud of you, Alex is proud of you, the entire fucking city of Portland is proud of you,” she assured. “But there’s only so much  _ you _ can do. You’re not the whole team, Tobin, you can’t play every position at once.”

“Jill seems to think I can,” the midfielder muttered.

“Yeah, well, we all know her decisions are questionable at best,” Kelley responded. “My flight’s boarding soon, so I need to go,” she said with a sigh. “Listen, you did what you could, okay? And you played some of the best soccer of your life today, even killing your leg to try to help you team,” she finished with a joke.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “You’re dumb,” she replied. 

“But you love me,” the defender fired back.

“I do,” Tobin agreed. “I love you, Kel,” she said quietly.

“I love you, too, Tobs,” the defender said. “But I do have to go now,” she said sadly.

“Have fun and be safe, please,” the midfielder responded, a little disappointed she’d have to hang up soon.

“No promises,” Kelley joked, eliciting a groan from her girlfriend. “No, I’m kidding, I will, promise. And when I get back, you, me, and Alex are going off the grid for a week or so,” she promised. “Oh, and call Alex when we’re done here. She’s been bugging me since the game went into extra time, but knew you’d probably want to sulk a bit.”

“And you didn’t?”

“No, I did,” Kelley replied. “But I knew I wouldn’t have the time before I left to talk to you today, so I called anyways,” she explained.

Tobin smiled. “I’m glad you did,” she admitted. “Now go, before you miss your flight,” she ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” Kelley responded cheekily. “Love you, Tobs. See ya in a week.”

“Love you too, Kel. Be safe have fun,” she said, and the two ended the call.

Tobin considered waiting and calling Alex later in the night, but figured it’d be best to call her now. Dialing the forward’s number, she moved so she was resting against the headboard of her bed.

“Tob?” Alex asked as she answered.

“Hey, Lex,” the midfielder greeted.

“Sorry about the game,” the forward said softly. “I know you really wanted to go to the final.”

“Yeah, it sucks,” Tobin replied. “But I’ll be okay,” she assured the younger woman.

“I know,” Alex agreed. “But I thought I would fly out tomorrow to be with you,” she admitted quietly.

Tobin smiled. “I would love that,” she said happily. “Or, I could fly out to Orlando. I think it’d be best if I get out of Portland for a bit,” she explained.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Alex replied. “We can spend the week together, and then maybe fly down to Houston for the final?” she suggested hesitantly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tobin agreed.

“Did Kel call you?”

“Yeah. She said she’s proud of me and that I did the best I could, played the best soccer of my life. And that apparently I killed my leg to save the team,” she answered.

“Well, she’s almost right,” Alex laughed from the other end of the line. “You did what you could, Tobs, and I’m proud of you, remember that,” she continued. 

“It just wasn’t enough,” the midfielder said sadly. 

“You can’t do everything for the team.”

“That’s what Kelley told me.”

“And if I’m telling you the same thing, maybe she has a point,” Alex countered.

“Can you guys stop being right?” Tobin groaned. “I hate it when you two gang up on me.”

“We wouldn’t have Blue if we didn’t,” the forward reasoned. “So, no, we won’t stop,” she answered. 

“Whatever,” Tobin grumbled. “But we’re not getting a second dog,” she stated.

“We’ll see about that,” Alex said.

The midfielder sighed, dropping the subject. “So, Kelley said that when she gets back the three of us are going off the grid for a week or two,” she said.

“Are we now?” Alex asked, intrigued. “And just how exactly are we going to do that?”

“I don’t know. But it’s Kelley, so expect anything,” Tobin answered.

Alex laughed. “As long as it doesn’t end with us getting arrested or anything. Pretty sure that would be the exact opposite of what we’re trying to accomplish,” she said.

“I don’t think that would happen, she’s usually really good at planning this kind of stuff,” Tobin replied. “We’ll probably end up going on a road trip or go camping or something, knowing her,” she said thoughtfully.

“That would be fun,” Alex mused.

“Yeah, it could be,” Tobin agreed. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since before the game. “I think I need to find food,” she said sheepishly. 

Alex chuckled. “I’m not surprised,” she teased. “Alright, I’ll let you go. Find a flight for tomorrow or Tuesday, and let me know,” she said.

“Okay,” Tobin replied. “I love you, Lex,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Tobin,” the forward echoed. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” the midfielder responded, and they ended the call. Sitting up, Tobin felt a weight fall off her shoulders. 

The loss may sting now, but Tobin knew that finally getting a chance to spend time with her girlfriends would help her feel better.

And she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucked, but leave review, just be nice, please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> So, I'll take prompts through the comments section, but I'm still hesitant tp give out my tumblr, and I don't necessarily want to make another one. Prompts don't have to be for just this pairing, but I don't write smut, that's one I thing I don't do.


End file.
